Wonder DISCONTINUED
by LightNeverFades
Summary: Daniella is saved by a angel by the name of Gavril. Now through twist of fate, an old enemy of their ancestor's come back to haunt them, and they have no choice but to call aid from the divine, and to find their former identities before it was too late..
1. Theatrical Trailer

**Wonder**

**Nope, Nada, I am not going to speak here, lol. Your going to truly kill me if you do! So... just enjoy! And please review, PLEASEEEE!**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the movie, Van Helsing! (: If I did, I would probably writing the script for Van Helsing 2, lol.

**Summary: **Daniella is saved by a certain angel by the name of Gavril and both of them know each other some how. Now through twist of fate, an old enemy of their ancestors' come back to haunt them, and they have no choice but to call aid from the divine. R&R!

**This story was inspired by a certain song called 'Wonder' by Megan McCauley, which is used on the trailer! (: I hope you like, the next chapter will be the prologue!**

_**(The song 'Wonder' comes into play)**_

(an image of a bubble floats up the screen and away from the camera. The camera is inside the water, and zooming down towards a girl floating in the water, barely breathing)

_**Gavril Voice Over: Some mortals are lucky...**_

(a golden hand grabs hold of the girl's arm and pulls her towards the shining surface)

_**Gavril Voice Over: Some... are not.**_

(a shadowed figure stands inside the modern streets of Florida at night, and traps a woman to the wall)

(the woman is wide eyed in horror, and is trembling violently, her eyes fixed on the shadowed figure as the man removes the strange ornamented mask on his face)

(It does not show the face of the figure, but the familiar voice reveals the character behind the cloak)

**Figure: **Do not fear, my dear...

(a scream pierces through the air, and the screen goes black)

_**Gavril Voice Over: Either way... **_

_**God will Choose.**_

(the screen lights up suddenly with pictures of Daniella is thrown onto the pool floor, water splashing)

(another of a gusting wind and Gavril appearing through the whirlwind to face a shocked Daniella)

(another scene where the darkened figure is closing in on Daniella, pearly white hand outstretched towards her cheek)

_**Voice over: Now there is problem...**_

(a scene where the dark figure is laughing, and taking off the cloak that hid his face, showing Dracula)

**Dracula: **I never die, Gavril. I am immortal!

**Gavril:** You may be of the undead, but that does not mean you may vanish off the face of God's pure world.

_**Voice over: ...and to solve it, they will have to solve the pasts of their lives.**_

(Daniella is furiously picking out photos and papers out of old box, tossing them to the ground. Gavril is behind her, looking at her intently)

**Daniella: **Who was I?_ Who was I?_ Tell me, God, tell me!

(another scene where Gavril is brushing his flawless hand in midair, letting golden words rush onto the blank page)

**Gavril: **(reads) _To find thee, you must travel through the depths of time._

(another scene where Daniella traces the ancestral wound that has been passed through generations)

**Daniella: **This wound has always been on any of the woman born in the family. My mother had it, and my grandmother before.

(the screen is enveloped with bursting light and then vanishes just as quickly as Gavril and Daniella find themselves in the 19th Century of Vaseria)

(a scene where a pistol is thrust at Daniella's head and she gives out a gasp)

**Daniella: **Oh my god! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

(Gavril rolls his eyes and a whirlwind of bright light and feathers knock the pistols out of the figures' hands)

(a scene flashes where Van Helsing and Anna are on the ground, looking surprisingly at Daniella and Gavril)

**Anna: **W-Who.. Who are you!

**Van Helsing: **I'd like to know the same thing.

(Gavril spreads his wings and Daniella grins timidly)

**Daniella: **Hello, uhh, Great, times hundred, Grandma.

_**Voiceover: This year...**_

(Dracula and the future Dracula is talking to each other)

**Past Dracula: **If we cooperate together, my friend...

**Future Dracula: **... we shall _win._ And perhaps even have a bonus, dear past me.

(both of them cackle)

(another scene where a huge werewolf paw thunders onto the ground on screen, and it backs away to show a thousand more of its kind, howling into the moonlight night)

(a quick flash of Daniella and Carl is turning through pages of books and throwing it aside at the same time)

(a third scene Van Helsing and Gavril are side by side, surrounded by vampires hungry for blood)

**Gavril: **God never abandoned you, Gabriel.

**Gabriel: **How can you know this?

**Gavril: **Simple. God told me.

(a scene where Anna and Daniella is cornered by two Dracula's)

**Anna: **Goddammit!

**Past and Future Dracula: **(chuckles and says in unison) Exactly.

**Daniella: **Now that's what you call twin creepiness.

(a scene where Daniella's arm is grabbed by future Dracula and her lips are roughly pressed by Dracula)

(another scene where Gavril takes out an ancient flute and lets the music float out into the air)

(third scene where Daniella and Gavril are outside in the cold night, and Daniella is crying behind Gavril)

**Daniella: **Why can't you understand! I love you!

**Gavril: **(calmly and sternly looks towards Daniella's direction) It is my duty to protect you. I cannot let my emotions get in the way.

_**Voiceover: ...two worlds mix to fight a man that has lived...**_

(fourth scene where future Dracula is fighting a werewolf Van Helsing, while the past Dracula is preoccupied with Gavril and the others)

_**Voiceover: for far too long...**_

(fifth scene where Gavril and Daniella are looked at each other, and Daniella, teary eyed, grabs for the tattered Gavril and hugs him)

(sixth scene where past Dracula and Gavril bash in together in a huge whirlwind of blood and white blindness)

(seventh scene where Daniella is twirled in the arms of the future Dracula in a Masquerade Ball)

**Dracula: **What do you say, my dear?

**Daniella: **Become my bride? Be your wife forever? I'll love you till the end of time? (snort) I don't think you'll get me to swoon with those three words coming out of your ugly bat-breath mouth!

(the scene gets erased by a whirlwind of feathers and blinding light, flashing towards the screen to reveal the words...)

**WONDER**

**Coming to computers near you...**

(song finishes)


	2. Angel, Save Me Not

**Wonder**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the movie, Van Helsing! (: If I did, I would probably writing the script for Van Helsing 2, lol.

**Summary: **Daniella is saved by a certain angel by the name of Gavril and both of them know each other some how. Now through twist of fate, an old enemy of their ancestor's come back to haunt them, and they have no choice but to call aid from the divine. R&R!

**Nope, Nada, I am not going to speak here, lol. Your going to truly kill me if you do! So... just enjoy! And please review, PLEASEEEE!**

**Prologue - Angel, Save Me Not**

"Help!" Daniella screamed, or choked out, as she splashed helplessly in the water, screwing her eyes as her hands wailed out in search for something solid to grab onto. In her mind, she angrily labeled all of the people who insisted on bringing her to the Pool Party. _It was all their fault, and now I'm going to die flopping like a stupid fish! Didn't they know I wasn't able to swim? _She thought, and tears started to rise from her eyes, blending away with the pool water. She gasped out for breath, and a gush of water filled her mouth. Her eyes snapped open and she choked some more, falling deeper into the water as she distastefully gulped down the water.

_Help..._ her mind thought as her eyes blurred, bubbles coming out of her mouth and nose. She was truly going to die... No one was rescuing her... why? More tears escaped from her eyes, as her arms stopped their furious motions to reach out towards the air. Her heart beat fast as she felt herself floating inside the pool, her body falling deeper as her back softly touched the bottom of the pool. More strings of bubbles rose as she looked out at the top, the shimmering water looking beautiful in the sunlight.

Just when she was about to close her eyes, she saw something golden swimming towards her, arms swiping away at the water. The figure was nearing towards her. _Is... it help?_ Daniella's head thought as a bubble burst out from her mouth, her lungs beating desperately for breath. The golden figure was moving closer, closer... Her vision continued to blur, until she could see nothing but the fogginess of the figure. For some odd reason, the figure was not darkened by the shadows of the pool. She felt something strange touch her and something smooth, maybe a hand grabbed her arm gently, pulling her up to the surface.

_Your time is not to come... Not here... Live..._

That soft and gentle, yet sharp and commanding voice echoed through Daniella's mind, and this voice made her try to swim back up, even though she didn't know how to do it properly. The hand that pulled her up continued to pull her towards the surface, and Daniella, almost desperately, tried to grab for the arm that held her. Instead, her hand moved inside the water with nothing else to grab for. Confusion and desperation stung at her mind as she felt the arm suddenly pull away. The gravity suddenly disappeared, and she was flying in the air for a mere second before she slammed rather hard on the slippery pool floor.

Wincing, she coughed water out of her lungs, as she felt warmth rushing back her body again. She could hear screams and yells of joy and hands wrapping around her. Hot tears poured down her cheeks, and she blinked slowly, as if she was new born child, seeing her surroundings for the very first time. She inhaled a lungful of air inside her system, and gave out a sigh of relief.

"Oh my god, Elle, I thought you were going to die! I tried to help, we all did! We called the ambulance and the guys dived into the pool to get you out, but they said you went to deep for them to get you out! And-And..." the familiar voice spoke, but trailed off, sobbing gratefully at Daniella's side. "We thought we lost you, Daniella!"

Daniella coughed some more, and weakly sat up, looking towards her friends. Tears of relief were seen in Daniella's eyes as she gave them a big embrace, ignoring the trailing pool water sliding down her hair and down her body. She let go and shivered, in spite of the warmth of the sun that before, made her sweat with heat.

"W-Who helped me, guys?" Daniella gasped through her raspy throat, coughing again a few times. The girls exchanged confused looks towards themselves and then at Daniella. "Who?"

"What do you mean, who? You saw him.. her.. didn't you?" Daniella demanded, puzzled and angry at the same time. What were they talking about? Of course they must have seen her savior! She saw him, or her. She was saved by her savior! It couldn't have been her imagination...

"Daniel, we didn't see _anyone _go in there and was able to pull you out."

"W-What?"

"You pulled yourself out of there...

_all by yourself._"

**A/N: **I know its short, but it is a prologue, and if it becomes any more longer, it wouldn't be a great (and evil -chuckles-) cliffie, now would it? (:


	3. Darkness Unveils Itself

**Wonder**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything from the movie, Van Helsing! (: If I did, I would probably writing the script for Van Helsing 2, lol.

**Summary:** Daniella is saved by a certain angel by the name of Gavril and both of them know each other some how. Now through twist of fate, an old enemy of their ancestor's come back to haunt them, and they have no choice but to call aid from the divine. R&R!

**Chapter One – Darkness Unveils Itself**

The moon had entered the night as mist formed, curling like snakes on the ground and rising to cloud the atmosphere. There were slight sounds of small rats, along with street cats walking down the streets of this darkened road, but other then that, it was as silent as death. Not a heartbeat was heard, unless you count one undead man in the midst of all that was living.

Through the shadow a cloak hid a masked man, a mask that would have made anyone scream. It was carved like the devil himself had made it, with a cruel tongue lashing out of its jaws. A hooked nose also replaced human ones, and only the eyes looked genuinely human, although it depends on how you define 'human'.

Glowing with a supernatural blue that drifted like a ghost in the dark, the cloaked figure continued to walk, never faltering in his steps. There was a sexy, beast like feel to the man that any mortal women would have fallen in love with, and men would have growled savagely at.

But no one would have guessed that he was the one and only. A man who has been long forgotten and thought to have been only a legend, or a frightening fictions character.

The man's head turned, eyes flashing marvelously as his keen hearing caught the sound of a soft heartbeat. He could taste the essence of the mortal, and he licked his lips. It was in his favor today. It was a woman.

As fast as lightening, he was gone from where he once stood. Now he was pushing through the crowding mist, his footsteps heard as he saw the woman he was looking for glance at his direction. He grinned wickedly as she saw the horrified expression on her face. Fear had struck her eyes immediately, and she was backing away. Unfortunately for her, she was backing away into a dead end.

"Do not be frightened of me..." he slurred, as he walked towards her. Even as he did, he could see her shiver.

Deciding it was rude for him to have his identity concealed, he took off his mask with delicate fingers, tossing it aside though as if it meant no worth. A gasp escaped the woman's lips and his eyes glowed lustfully. His mouth parted, and he felt his teeth grow into fangs. A scream escaped the woman as she blocked. Almost too late, she glanced back to see that she had no where else to go. A concrete wall blocked her from escaping as her fingers touched the rough surface.

"Help!" she cried out, but all in vain. Her voice was too weak, and her scream ended with an abrupt stop. Dracula leaned forward until their noses almost touched, and the woman was mesmerized by his handsome features. A icy hand touched her cheek and she gave out a soft helpless whimper.

"W-What are you going to d-do to me?" she stuttered, finally getting a grip. Her eyes were wide as Dracula smiled, their noses touching. His body now shared the woman's warmth. His lips slid closer to her ear as he whispered.

"Until death do us part, my love..."

A scream so horrendously piercing escaped the woman's lips as all fell into darkness.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Daniella couldn't sleep. Just couldn't. After what happened, probably no one could have blamed her. She laid there inside her comfy, yet rather annoyingly hot, bed, a pillow grasped into her hands and settled softly on top of her chest as it moved up and down. She didn't understand. She couldn't. But she didn't want to admit it was just part of her imagination.

Someone _had _come down that pool and saved her from death.

She screwed her eyes shut, in an attempt to make herself sleep. She shouldn't be awake now. Her head moved to glance at the digital clock. It read '4:32'. She sighed heavily, opening her eyes again to glance up at the poster up above. Her favorite singer smiled down at her with an angelic looking smile, but this didn't comfort Daniella.

"I'm not crazy... I didn't imagine it!" She muttered to herself, as she looked away the poster, grimacing. _Perhaps you were saved by something... not human... You do remember the gold thing, did you? _A voice spoke in her head, almost taunting her as it poked her mind. She growled. Yes, she did remember the gold figure.

What puzzled her was why no one had seen who rescued her but herself alone. It was strange. Groaning irritably, she stuffed her face with her pillow.

A cold wind blew at her face and Daniella shivered. Something gave her the chills about it and she withdrew her face from her pillow. Her eyebrows rose as she saw the curtains of her window blow in the soft summer breeze. _Strange, I do remember myself closing the window..._ Daniella thought as she pushed the sheets of her bed away from her. Walking up to the window, she shut it, letting the curtains fall back into place before it was blown in the wind.

Daniella turned to jump back into her bed, but this time she found herself a surprise as her eyes widened. There stood a man, or a young man, bathed all in golden light, bursting out of him as if the sun had taken a human form. The only thing that betrayed this theory was his beautiful white wings, unleashing itself from his back as the golden light slowly started to disappear into him. Daniella's jaw literally dropped open as she felt herself melt away and puddle into muck. The young man was dressed in what looked like a white robe, and he had blond hair that matched the color of his amber eyes. He was taller then Daniella, but unlike most angels that were portrayed in art, he was certainly not smiling.

Daniella continued to gap at him, as his unwavering eyes looked upon her. It made her feel small. She was not as tall as he was, and not as beautiful looking as he was now. She was more dark haired then blond, and her eyes were a dull gray, that she hated. She now shifted uncomfortably as she stared into this unearthly looking young man.

"We don't have much time. Follow me, Daniella." That was all that was said from the frowning, handsome angel, and he stretched out his hand for Daniella to grab. But unlike most fairy tales, this one didn't work out as he initially planned. Daniella's awe was soon replaced with a look of stubbornness, and she pouted, a growling expression on her face.

"What do you mean, we don't have time? And why do you know my name? How did you get in here?" Daniella barked, and the angel rolled his eyes. He still insisted as he raised his hands towards her. "I'll answer your questions later. Just come with me!"

Daniella's eyes narrowed. "You're joking, right? You think I'll follow you like some idiotic whore? Oh no, I don't think so!"

These time it was the guy's face that did the growling. "You're life is at stake! Grab my HAND!"

Daniella hesitated, her stubbornness still clear in her eyes, but this time she obeyed. But just when she was about to, footsteps were heard and a cloaked man entered her room, leaving her window opened. Daniella glanced towards the stranger, her eyes widening even more. _Am I dreaming? _Her mind seemed to shout repeatedly as she stared at the man.

"You are not going to have her, Dracula! God forbids you to!" the angel shouted and this only made the man chuckle.

"Do you think I really stick to the rules, Gavril? I mean to claim her mine. You won't stop me!" hissed the man, smile grin never faltering on his pale skin. Daniella's eyes widened, but a shiver ran down her spine. This man gave her the creeps, and she didn't like it. And that face... it felt really familiar to her. Why?

"Do not look at him in the face, Daniella! He will pull you into his spell!" the angel, Gavril, shouted. He attempted to grab for Daniella, but something stopped him. He muttered a curse, as Daniella looked confusedly at him.

"My, my, you have changed. Tell me, Gavril, do you think its a coincidence that you stand here now, protecting Daniella? You have once did it before, history repeats itself. Luckily for me, I know what happens, because I never die, Gavril!" The figure gave out a cold laugh as he threw the cloak off of him, revealing his face.

There stood Dracula, the one and only Son of the Devil, the King of Vampires.

"You may be of the undead, but that does not mean you may vanish off the face of God's pure world!" Gavril replied back, his eyes cold. Before the vampire could do anything to prevent it though, Gavril grabbed for her hand, and a flash of light indicated that the two mortal and immortal souls have vanished from that room. Realizing his mistake, Dracula snarled irritably. But he smiled nevertheless. God's ever divine world? Hah, that only made him laugh harder.

**A/N: **Well, that's that, lol. Not very original, but at least it's a start! (: Please review?


End file.
